Mother
by angela123111
Summary: If there is a Father, there must be a Mother. OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm, what's happening?" Numbah One wondered to himself as he looked out of his window, towards the Delightful Children's house. There was a taxi dropping off

He took a pair of binoculars out and looked towards them. There was a rather beautiful woman getting out of the car. She took her bags out of the trunk and paid the driver. She took her stuff and walked into the house.

"I wonder who's that?" He thought to himself. "I need to have 24/7 surveillance put on the house."

"Nigel, your girlfriend's here!" His mother yelled.

"Coming, Mom!" He went downstairs and then he forgot about the mysterious woman all together.

The next afternoon...

The school bell rang. All the kids rushed out except for the Delightful Children creeping along.

Numbah One was one of the first ones out. He saw the woman again. He flinched and hid in a bush. He took his pocket binoculars out.

"Strange. What is she doing here?" He said to himself.

She waited and then the Delightful Children came out.

"Mother!" They said in unison.

"Mother!" Numbah One screeched to himself.

She smiled and hugged them. "Hello sweeties. Let's go home,okay? We can surprise your father."

"But, Mother. That would scare Father and ruin his evening." They protested.

"Fine, how about we go home and you can finish your homework earlier?" She said with false ethusiasm.

"That would be lovely."

They walked to the car and drove off.

"Interesting. It makes sense. If there is a Father, there must be a Mother. Note to self, research this." Numbah One said to himself and ran off to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the people who kept demanding an update. Please review.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" The woman yells as she enters the housemansion. "I picked up the kids."

"Mother, Father may not be here. He may be at work." The Delightful Children told her.

"Oh," She seems sad and smiles at them. "Go upstairs and do your homework. After your done, you'll have an hour of free time, then dinner."

"Thank you Mother." They went upstairs. She looks at them in worry and when they were out of sight. She goes to the living room and sits down. She sighs heavily.

"Oh, Benny, I love them, but it's not the same." She pulls out her locket and opens it. It had a picture of Father and a baby. "Oh, junior. Life would've been so different if you didn't.." She becomes sad and keeps looking at it.

"Mother, we finished our homework!" The Delightful Children appeared looking so cheerful. She immediately closed it and smiles at the children. "Great job, do you want to watch T.V.? I think there is an invigorating documentary about World War II. Or you can read the biography of Richard Nixon?"

"Oh, the biography would be so delightful! After all we wouldn't want to rot our brains on television even if it is educational."

"Okay. I'll go get the book from the library. Help yourselves to celery and carrots. They're in the fridge. Also drink milk, it's good for you." She says to them and gets up.

She walks into the library which doubles as Father's study. She looks at the mess on his desk and shakes her head.

"Oh, honey. You must have missed me." She starts straightening some of the papers to separate piles. She then looks through the bookshelves and found the book. She takes and gets back to the children. They dutifully set the vegetables in front of them with their respective glasses of .

"Mother, is it possible, if it doesn't inconvenience you, to read it to us?"

She smiles at them. "Of course."

About an hour later...

"...then he went to China." She closed the book and turns to the Delightful Children as they became sad when she stopped reading.

"Mother, you were almost at the best part." They whined. "Can't you please keep going?"

She smiles at them. "I got to start dinner. You can read it for another.." She looks at the grandfather clock. "30 minutes and then go wash up."

"Okay, Mother!" They said happily. She goes to the kitchen and starts cooking.

...

"Dinner!" She called out as she set a bowl of steamed mixed vegetables on the table.

"Here, Mother." The Delightful Children came and sat on a large seat as one. She smiles at them.

She sits down and they hear the front door open.

"Stupid brats. Keep foiling my plans." Father grumbles to himself and heads toward the dining room and sees them.

"Hello, sweetie."

His eyes widen and he looks at her. "Ang-?"

"Yes, dear?" She smiles at him.

"I'm so happy, you're back. How was it being back at your father's? How is the general?" He asked.

"He still hates you, so do my brothers. It was alright. Mom sends her love and a death wish." She says, calmly to him. He smiles nervously and goes to her.

He kisses her on the head. "I love you."

"I do too." She kisses him on the cheek. "Now sit down, I made enough for everyone."

He sits down next to her and is so happy to see her home-cooking.

"So what'd guys eat, when I wasn't here?"

Father stops and looks very guilty. The Delightful Children looked away from her.

"..?" She raised her eyebrow.

"So are you going to work?"

She shrugs. "Dunno, you think Mr. Boss can handle me coming back? He's such a.." She looks at the children. "Suck up."

"Mother, what is it, that you do?" The Children asked her.

She smiled at them. "Oh I'm just person that everyone answers to. If I don't like something," She smiles widely and stops there.

"Ah, Children finish your dinner and do your chores. Your mother and I need to make up some the time."

10 minutes later...

The Children took all the dishes and went to the kitchen to wash them.

"Sweetheart. I have something to tell you."

She raises her brow.

"When you were gone, I kind of filled in for you and let Mr. Boss um, how should I put this? Try to send the employees' daughters into space."

She stares at him and blinks. "Even his own daughter?"

"Of course not. He's not that evil. I'm just saying I may have caused some issues that you might have to address."

She gives him the stink eye. "Benny, do you want me to go back to my parents'?"

"No." He said sullen.

"Tell you what. If you can make amends with your brother, I will fix everything."

His eyes widen and then he pouted. "But I don't wanna."

"Okay." She stood up. "I'm leaving." She said determined.

"Okay! I'll try."

"Trying isn't good enough. For goodness' sake! We live across the street from them." She gestured. "At least invite them over for dinner one time and then you don't have to do anything more, okay?"

He sighed and looked at her. "Okay, I should also tell you. His child is part of that organization I told you about and he might not know, we're related."

She scratches her eyebrow. "Hmm."

She walks out of the mansion. Father follows, trying to stop her.

"What are you doing?" He asks, frantically. He tries to catch up with her. As she neared the house, he paled. "Angela! Don't!"

She rings the doorbell and Mr. Uno answered the door.

"Why hello, Mrs. Wigglestein." He greets.

"Hi, Monty. I told you, you can call me Angela. After all, we're family." She smiles at him. "So I was wondering if you and your family would like to come over sometime for dinner?"

"Oh, sure. Let me ask the wife." Mr. Uno went back in.'

"Dad, who's at the door?" Numbah 1 asks as he walks down the stairs and sees her. His eyes widened in shock. "DAD!" He ran to his kitchen and was pulling on his father's shirt as he walked back to them.

"The wife said she'd love to."

"Dad, he's evil, that means she's evil too." He ranted, frantically.

"Great!" Angela smiles. "How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect, we'll see you then!" He said jovially.

"What!" Numbah One is really confused. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"Oh, we'll be having dinner with the Wigglesteins, tomorrow. Tell your little friends you can't play with them."

"WHAT!"

She smiles at them. "Then I'll see you tomorrow, Monty. You too, Nigel."

She turned around and grabbed onto Father's hand. Crunching noise is heard and his face in agony and fear.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, in pain.

"Yes, dear. I want our families to be nice with one another. Benny, you only have one brother and my brothers hate you so he's the only one."

"I know." He slightly whined. She kisses him.

"I love you." She said cutely. He took one look and gave up.

"I do too."

"Great, come home early tomorrow or else, okay?" She says to him, smiling.

"Yes, darling."

...

"Guys! I need every 2X4 surveillance technology we have. I have to eat with the Delightful Snobs from Down the Lane!"

"What!" The other 4 operatives shouted.

"My dad agreed to it, without knowing the danger! Okay here's the plan..."


	3. Chapter 3

Angela hummed to herself as she took the glazed ham out of the oven. The Delightful children were busy setting the table and Father was just pacing back and forth in extreme worry. Angela gives him a look.

"Benny, sit down. You're giving me a headache." Angela says to him. "Sweeties, can you toss the salad?"

"Okay, Mother." The Delightful children said and walked into the kitchen. Father sat down in his easy chair in the den. He didn't have his pipe because she banned him from smoking inside. He kept rubbing his chin and playing with his fingers.

"Mother? Why are the Unos coming here?"

"Well, I suppose I should tell you. They're family. Monty, the father of the family, is your father's brother."

"What! That means.."

"Yes, Nigel is your cousin. So I want you to get along. Understand?" She says in a strict voice.

"But..but!"

"No buts. Even if you do not like him, at least pretend to, please? For me?"

They looked at her and knew they couldn't disappoint her. "Alright, Mother. We'll do our best."

"And no shenanigans. If I find anything strange going on, I'll be upset and do you remember what happened the last time I was upset?"

The Delightful children's eyes widened in fear. "We understand, Mother. We will please you."

She smiles at them and kisses all their heads. "Good, now bring the completed dishes to the dining room."

They all took a dish and went there. The doorbell rang.

"Benny, go answer the door." She said as she plated the ham.

He grumbles to himself and goes to answer the door. There was the Uno family dressed in their Sunday best. Nigel looked very miserable.

"Why hello, Ben!" Mr. Uno says in his over jovial way and hugs him tightly.

Father winces in pain. "Let me go, Monty!" His brother complies.

Angela comes to the front, rubbing her hands on her apron. She smiles at the family.

"Hi, come on in!" She says happily and shows them to the dining room. Father grumbles even more at the door as he closes it. "Take any seat, you'd like. Children, dinner time."

"Yes, Mother." The Delightful Children came in and sat in their seat.

Angela comes in carrying a plated ham and puts it in the center.

"That looks wonderful, my dear." Mrs. Uno commented.

"Thank you." Angela sits next to Father. "It's a family recipe. My brothers would usually devour it before anything."

The adults kept talking to one another but the children. They just glared at each other as they silently ate.

A few minutes in Numbah One felt a vibration in his shoe.

"Um, can I use the bathroom?" He said loudly.

Angela blinked at him and smiled. "Of course the bathroom will be the third door on your right." She gestures which direction.

"Thank you!" He quickly ran off that direction. The Delightful Children and Father were suspicious of the child agent.

"Children, why don't you make sure he doesn't get lost?" Father said putting emphasis on lost.

"Yes, Father. Excuse us." They stood up and pushed in their chair then they went after Nigel.

"What polite children." Mrs. Uno complimented.

"Thank you." Angela said to her.

Meanwhile...

"Okay, remember do not let my parents notice you." He says into his shoe phone.

"Nigel, whatcha doing?"

He quickly turns around holding a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. at them.

"Stop!" The Delightful Children put their hands up. "We are not here to fight."

"What?" He gets confused but holds his weapon at them nonetheless.

"Mother told us to not commit shenanigans. So we come in peace, for now." They said.

"Yeah? Well I don't trust you and anything you say." He says holding his stance.

"But we.." They were cut off by a loud explosion behind Nigel. "What have you done!" They screamed in horror.

"The Kids Next Door has come to foil your diabolical plan. No one would ever believe that Father is being civil and your 'Mother' has to be as evil as him if she is your mom." Numbah One explains. His team is already behind him armed with weapons.

"But our Mother is a good person!" They screeched.

"..Wait, what?"

"She's not like the rest of the family. She actually cares about snot-nosed brats like you!"

"Numbah One, did we just destroy their home over a normal dinner?" Numbah Five asks.

"Well I..."

"What is going on here?"

The Delightful Children's eyes widened in extreme fear as they slowly looked behind them.

"Mother, we didn't do anything! He did it!" They yelled in near tears as they pointed at the team.

"Hi, Mrs. W!" Numbah 3 waves. Her team looks at her in confusion.

Numbah 4 nudges her and whispers. "Numbah 3, how do you know her?"

"Oh, she's my mom's boss. She comes over sometimes for dinner." She says. "She's really nice. She always brings presents when she comes over."

"Oh." Numbah One says as he realizes his mistake.

"Hello, Kuki." Angela says to her and looks back at her children. "Sweethearts, it's okay. I'm glad you didn't bring any weapons out and I heard some of your shouting so I know vaguely what is going on." She looks at the team again. "Children, why did you blow a hole in my house?"

"We're sorry. This is a big misunderstanding." Numbah Five says as they put away their weapons. "We will try to fix it right away."

She sighs. "Don't worry about it. I'm guessing you are the Kids Next Door. I'm sorry for the trouble my children have caused." They wanted to protest but didn't. "But you shouldn't be out so late. Go home to your parents before they start to worry. Kuki, I won't tell your mother but don't ever do this again. It's dangerous."

"Thank you, Mrs. W! I'm really sorry for everything."

"Nigel, do you still need to use the bathroom or continue blowing up my home?" She said with a straight face.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry too." He apologized in embarrassment.

"It's alright. Now go back to the table with your cousins. I'll clean up. The front door is straight ahead or would you like to go through the hole?" She says to the team.

"The door. Thank you and sorry again." They left.

Angela sighs and shakes her head. "It's a good thing I'm rich." She says as she stares at the hole. She then calls someone to fix it tomorrow. "For now, I'll just tell Benny not to come this way." She walks back to the table.

It was a one-sided conversation of Mr. Uno telling a story. Mrs. Uno smiled at him. Father was bored and cringing and the Delightful Children looked skittish. Numbah One looked even more terrified.

She took pity on them and put on a big smile. "Who's ready for dessert?"

"That sounds wonderful." Mr. Uno said and Mrs. Uno agreed. Numbah One just looked at her a bit confused.

Father stands up and whispers into her ear. "That was insufferable." He then takes her to the kitchen. "Can we be done with this?"

"No. I want you guys to get along." She says as she puts pistachio ice cream on the sponge cake.

He pouted. "So what was that loud explosion?"

"Nothing. Just don't go to the east wing for the week." She covered it with meringue. "Now flame this for a bit and I'll go get your bathrobe so you can eat it. Okay?"

He nods and she smiles at him then she called to the Delightful Children to bring the dishes and plates in.

"Yes, Mother." They respond and proceeded to clear the table.

They came in moments after Father flamed the dessert.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"May we ask why Mother care about brats?"

"Well.." He looks at them a bit somber. He thinks they're ready to know. "A long time ago, your mother and I had a baby. Due to a tragic incident, well, let's just say I got you guys for her."

"What happened?"

"Some Brats Next Door thought I was planning something and blew up my house. He didn't even stand a chance." He sighs deeply.

"We are deeply sorry, Father." They replied sadly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Angela asks, surprising them.

"Nothing, my dear. Here I'll bring the dessert out." He takes it to the table followed by the children.

She raises her brow in suspicion but dismisses it. She gets some utensils, a serving spoon, and some sprinkles.

"This looks beautiful, Angela." Mrs. Uno commented.

"Thank you." She serves them all.

Everybody started eating theirs but the children. The Delightful Children were just staring at it and she noticed. She smiled and handed them the sprinkles.

"Go ahead and put as much jimmys you want, just spend an extra minute brushing your teeth and flossing."

"Thank you, Mother." They beamed and doused it with sprinkles.

"Nigel, what's the matter?" She notices as he looks glum and still frightened.

"I...I'm..." He tried to say. He wanted to apologize but at the same time he was extremely confused about everything.

Angela walks next to him and bends down. "It's okay. Accidents and misunderstandings happen all the time. As long as you clear it up and apologize, everything will be alright."

He looks at her and realizes how this woman can just forgive a situation so terrible. "Thank you."

"Now eat, before it melts."

Afterwards the Unos had to leave and they were currently at the doorway.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner. I'm so stuffed." Mr. Uno patted his stomach.

"I do hope we can share recipes sometime." Mrs. Uno said to Angela.

"Anytime."

"Nigel, would you like to say something to her?"

"Uh, thank you very much, Aunt Angela." He says a bit nervous.

"Aunt Angela!" She became giddy and hugged him. "Thank you too and don't worry about anything." She winked.

Then the Uno family went home and she closed the door.

"Finally! They're gone!" Father commented. "Promise me they'll never have dinner here again."

"Okay, I promise."

"Gre-"

"We'll just go there." She says and watched her husband mope. She rolls her eyes and look at the children. "Okay, sweeties. Can you please wash the dishes and then it's bedtime. Remember to brush and floss for an extra minute."

"Yes, Mother." They went off.

She pet Father's cheek. "Want to go upstairs and cuddle?"

"No..." He says sulking and then looks at her. "Yes."

She smiles and kisses him. "Good."

They went upstairs to their room. The Delightful Children unfortunantely heard their parents' conversation.

They shuddered. "Ew."

* * *

><p>Please review. Poll.<p> 


End file.
